Know Your Stars: SSB
by KJman456
Summary: Know your stars: Super Smash Bros. Edition! Chapter 29: Snake. Dis-continued
1. Samus Aran

**OK, I will be starting AND finishing this story! Of course, I'll be making a special apperence in this story. I'll be the one who makes fun of the Smashers. Okey-dokey! Let's-a go! (I know that was lame).**

* * *

Samus was climbing a random mountain in a random mountainouse region on a random planet when a random door appered infront of her!

"Woah!" Samus said, nearly falling off the random mountain, "A random door? I could add that to my random collection!" Samus enters the door and looks around. She sees a chair sitting all alone in a spotlight. "I am tired..." Samus walks over to the chair and sits down.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed from no where.

"Huh?" Samus asked, "Who's there?"

"Samus Aran of... where ever you're from..."

"What?"

"Samus Aran... your blaster is made of plastic."

"What? No it's not!"

"Then what?"

"It's made of metal!"

"It's made of Metal Mario?!"

"What?! I just said metal!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure you did."

"Are you deaf or something?"

"Samus Aran... You share a bed with Captain Falcon."

"How did- Uh, I mean, no I don't!"

"You admitted it! _Samus and Falcon, up in a tree..._"

"Lies! All lies!"

"Then what's with this picture, then?"

"Wh- what picture?" Samus was blushing, but no one could tell because of her mask."

"Here." The voice threw down the photo. Samus looked at it. On it was a bed. On the left side was Falcon. On the was Samus.

"Th- this prooves nothing!"

"I want the picture back."

"Who took this?!"

"Someone with the initials 'F.M.'"

"F.M... Freddy Malcom... Fiona Mallord... Frank Millard..."

"Samus Aran... She has a random collection."

"That, I'm not ashamed of."

"So what I said before is true?"

"What? No, I just-"

"I knew it! I was right! Go voice, go voice, go- huh?" Samus was charging up her big energy blast (The one from the SSBB first trailer). "Wait! What are you doing?!"

**BOOM**

The voice snapped his fingures and mirrors appered around the room. The blast hit one, it hit another, and another and another and another and another until it finally goes out the door. Samus' suit falls appart.

"Wait..." The voice said, "YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Uh... no, it's not... Uh... erm... um... you can, uh, go now."

"Good." Samus said in a bad mood. She walked to the door and left.

"Thank goodness she's gone."

**

* * *

Yayness! Go voice, go voice, go voice! Sorry, I get carried away. So, what do ya'll think? I hope this will get crowd pleasers. Everyone of this gets crowd pleasers. Well, with out further ado...**

_**Au revoir!**_


	2. Pikachu

**Hip hip horray! For some reason I feel happy! Why? I don't know! Do you? OK, enjoy chapter 1 -- I mean 2.**

* * *

Pikachu was asleep in a random tree in a random park in a random town when suddenly a random door came outta nowhere!

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieked as it fell out of the tree. It looked at the door. "Pika?" Pikachu walked into the door. Inside was a chair in a spotlight. Pikachu walked to the chair and sat in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Pika?"

"Pikachu of Kanto."

"Pika."

"Pikachu... Pikachu is a rat, not a mouse."

"Pika! Pika pikachu!"

"Here, have a translator." The voice throws it a translator.

"Good." Pikachu said. "I AM A MOUSE!!!"

"Know you're not. You're a Pokémon."

"I am a Pokémon!"

"So, you're not a mouse?"

"I'm a mouse Pokémon!"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

"Really?"

The voice sweatdropped. "Moving on. Pikachu... He loves Jigglypuff."

"What?! I don't love Jigglypuff!"

"OK, what about May then?"

"WHAT?! May's a human! Not a Pokémon!"

"So Pokémon CAN love others... THANKS!"

Pikachu samcks its head. "Can we continue."

"Certainly. Pikachu... He betrayed Ash."

"WTF?! I dind't betray him!"

"Then why'd you leave him?"

Pikachu growls and throws his translator on the ground. "PIKACHU! PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!!!!!!!"

"Can I have that in english?" The voice asks a random person in the studio. A piece of paper comes out of the printer. The voice reads it, and goes wide-eyed. "I don't think those words are type-able. If they were, this would become a 'M+' fanific. Hey, what're you doing?"

"Pi... ka... CHU!!!

**ZAP**

Electricity bounces off the walls, celing and floor, and dissaperes. Pikachu then walks out the door. The voice, now with electricitized hair, speaks up. "Let's save this for next month's season."

**

* * *

SA-WEET! Chapter 2 is a-OK! That WTF Pikachu said was 'What the flip', not what you think it might've been. Still, let's hope we get some reviewers.**


	3. Bowser

**So far so good. No bad reviews, just good. I think, for once, I'll be able to complete this story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Bowser was sitting on his random throne in his random castle on a random hill when all of a sudden, a random door fell outta nowhere!

"Gah!" Bowser shouted, "...A MAGIC DOOR!!!" Bowser went inside the door. In it was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "Oh, goodie! Another place to sit down!" Bowser walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Shrieeek!" Bowser shriek like a little girl.

"Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Wh-what do you want? Do you want Peach? I could give you Peach if that's what you want..."

"Bowser... He wants to make out with Peach."

"Oh, yeah, I do!" Bowser yelled, standing up with a fist in the air. Suddenly, Mario burst through the door. He walked over to Bowser. A short pause. Mario slapped Bowser across the face. Mario left.

"...O...K..." The voice said, "What just happened?"

"That happens everyday. I randomly yell 'I want to make out with Peach!' Then Mario apperes outta nowhere and slaps me!"

"So... How long's this been goin' on?"

"5 years." If Bowser could have seen the voices face, he would've seen Oo.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... Bowser... He got his feet licked by Koopas..."

"Wha? How'd you kno -- Erm, uh, eh, um... I mean, how dare you say that to the... King of Koopas!"

"Yeah. VERY convincing."

"You think so?" The voice slapped his face.

"So, Koopas DID lick your feet."

"What?! No, they didn't!"

"Then, Goombas?"

"No!"

"Paratroopas?"

"No!"

"Boos?"

"How'd yo -- I mean, NO!"

"I knew it! Boos!"

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!"

"Yeppers!" the voice did a victory dance.

"Are you done yet?"

"No. One more."

"Awww..."

"Bowser... His best friend's a stuffed pig toy..."

"What? I don't have --" The voice holds up a stuffed pig toy. "MR. OINKERS!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"OK! You can go now!"

"Give back Mr. Oinkers!"

"Hmmm... Let me think. Yes. No. Yes. NO!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Bowser starts sobbing like a little girl.

"Aw, just shut it. Here." The voice threw down the pig.

"YAY! I'm sorry for leaving you, Mr. Oinkers... I'll never let ANYONE harm you again." Bowser left the room.

"... OK..."

**Chapter. 3. Is. Done. GREAT! I'm so happy. Good reviews are good. Bad reviews are bad. THANK YE!**


	4. Falco Lombardi

**Hey, did ya here?! Mario & Sonic are going to be appearing in the same game! ...No, not Super Smash Bros. I mean Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games! It's coming out Q4, so It'll be a while before it comes out. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Falco was flying a random plane in a random desert on a random planet when suddenly a random door appeared on the plane!

"Woah!" Falco cried, "CAN'T SEE! CAN'T SEE! CAN'T -- Ooh, a quarter!" Falco reached down on the plane's floor and picked up a random quarter. "Now where was I? Oh yes... I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Falco crashed, but didn't die. Surprisenly, the door was still intact. Falco opened the door. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "Yippe! Another place to sit!" Falco skipped like a little girl and sat in the chair.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed

"Hello? Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Falco Lombardi of... uh... Actually, I'm not sure where you're from."

"Neither am I." Falco said.

"...Of course you're not. Falco Lombardi... You're an emo."

"I'm not emo!"

"Then why'd you crash on purpose?"

"I didn't! The blasted door magically appeared on the plane and I couldn't see."

"Of course you didn't."

"Right."

"So you DID crash the plane on purpose."

"What?! I never said that!"

"Yep. You did."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"So you DID crash the plane on purpose."

"Wha- Hey! You tricked me."

"Falco Lombardi... He stole that quarter."

"What?! I found this quarter!"

"Where?"

"On the floor!"

"On the floor of a bank?"

"On the floor of my plane!"

"So your planes attached to the bank?"

"NO!!"

"So you're an under-cover theif, huh?!"

"N-no! Don't accuse me of something I didn't do!"

"Too late!" The voice pressed a button on his key-pad thingie, and an alarm started... alarming.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A computerized voice came out of the speakers.

"Woops! Wrong button!" The voice pushed another button, and doors alllllllll over the room opened and very tall dudes in police uniforms came in and surrounded Falco.

"Get 'im, boyz!" One cop yelled eating a doughnut.

"What?! But I didn't do --" Falco couldn't finish his statement. All the cops dog-piled on him, and a dust-cloud fight took place. Upon seeing this, the voice started yelling

"HEY! NO FIGHTIN' IN MY STUDIO!!" The voice pushed another button yet again, and a trap door opened under the cops and Falco. They floated in mid-air for a second (you know, the kind of floating in mid-air you see in anime and cartoons) before falling into the whole. "Well, that takes care of big bird over their."

**Sorry for only have two things. I still hope that people will review. There's just one thing buggin' me. Why the heck is there an 'o' in 'people'?**


	5. Kirby

**I don't have much to say except... THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I've never felt so happy in my life! Well, I might've when I got my Wii, but still, I'm happy! Disclaimer: I do not own SSB, the Wii, or the alphabit.**

* * *

Kirby was eating a random pie in a random kitchen in a random house when all of a sudden, a random door magically appeared!

...But Kirby was to busy eating his random pie to care. Or to even notice, for that matter.

_**A few minuites later...**_

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp." Kirby belched with delight. He threw the pie tray away... right on top of 72 other pie trays. And he, for the first time, noticed the random door. "Pyo?" Kirby walked over to the door, and opened it. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "PYO!!" Kirby ran over to the chair and sat in it. But, because of his big figure, it was easier said than done. 27 tries, 27 failed attemps and 1 trampoline later, Kirby was sitting in the chair.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Pyo?"

"Kirby of Dreamland..."

"Pyo?"

"Do you want a translator?"

"Pyo!!"

"Okie-dokie." The voice throws a translator.

"Yay!" Kirby said.

"Now, Kirby... He is actually a girl."

"What?! I'm not a girl!"

"Then why are you pink?"

"I was born with that colour!"

"Or did you get a bath of pink drink?"

"Hey! How'd -- I mean, no!"

"Then why'd I find this open package of pink Kool-Aid in your bathroom?"

"What?! I didn't have a package of pink Kool-Aid in my bathroom!!"

"Oh, yeah you did!"

"Oh, no I didn't!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, no!"

"OH, YEAH!!" Suddenly, the Kool-Aid man burst through the wall! The voice and Kirby looked at the Kool-Aid man with creeped out looks. He looked around a bit, then slowly backed out of the hole...

"...Yeah... Anyway, Kirby... He's actually made of plastic."

"What?! I'm not made of plastic! This is actual skin!" Kirby pulled on his 'skin'.

"Suuuuuuuuure it is."

"Yeah! It is!"

"Suuuuuuuuure it is."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Suuuuuuuuure it is."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Hey, do you have a sudden feeling of déja vou?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, we're almost done."

"Can we be done now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Another déja vou!!"

"Yippie!!"

"Kirby... He's the one that stole Bowser's pie."

"What?! I didn't steal Bowser's pie!"

"Yes, you DID steal Bowser's pie!"

"I KNEW IT!!!" Bowser fell from no where. "I KNEW it was you! Oh, you are SO going to pay!"

"No! I don't have any money!!" Bowser chased Kirby out of the studio.

"WAIT!!" The voice yelled after them, "GIVE MY TRANSLATOR BACK!!" The translator came flying through the door. It hit the voice in the head. He got KOed.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 is finished! Fini! Fineeto! Let's hope it gets good reviews! R&R.**


	6. Link

**Go me! Go me! Go me! Thanks to all you people, I got 10 reviews! I'd like to thank:**

**- Luigi Rules 512**

**- Maddy**

**- Mix Masta**

**- Hello Nessa**

**- Ojex XIII**

**- Alias-Hawk**

**Thanks to all of ye! Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Link was roaming a random grassland in a random village in a random country when suddenly a random door appeared right in front of him!

"Woah!" This startled Link, and this made him fall on his behind. "Ow." Link rubbed his sore behind. He then looked at the door. "Hmm... how very suspicious... I BET GANONDORF IS BEHIND THIS!!" Link burst down the door. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "A chair...? IT MUST BE AN EVIL CHAIR!! I SHALL DEFEAT IT BY... Link ran over to the chair, "SITTING ON IT!!" Link did as he said he would. "Take that, Mr. Evil Chair!!"

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Huh? Ganondorf? Is that you?"

"Link of Hyrule..."

"What do you want, Ganondorf?!"

"Link... He is the Hero of Back Wind."

"Huh? No, that's the cartoony Link. You know, the one who rides the boat over the big and beautiful sea..."

"Beautiful sea? So you're in love with the sea?"

"Yep. It's really pretty. I have a picture of it right here." Link took out a picture that had him and the sea in it. Link was giving a goofy smile with the peace sign (the peace sign when you're holding two fingures up).

"So, you're planning to marry it."

"YES! I've even got a wedding ring!" Link took out a diamond ring. "It's REAL diamond, too!"

"If you're in love with the sea, then who got Zelda?"

"Aw, let Ganondork have her."

"But earlier you said you wanted to defeat the 'Evil Chair'.

"THE CHAIR IS EVIL?!?!" Link took out his sword and slashed the chair to bits. "Ha ha! Take that, Mr. Evil Chair!"

"...Guess he has short-term memory loss."

"Now where am I suppose to sit?" Link said.

"Try the floor."

"I know! I'll try the floor!" The voice slaps his head.

"Alright. Moving on. Link... He has lice."

"No. It's mice. Not LICE, it's MICE."

"H-huh?"

"See, I give mice and rats some food, and they give me potions and all that other junk. I have some pet mice at home, too. Sometimes, they sleep with me."

"...I didn't need to know that."

"You didn't? Oh well."

"...OK... Link... He takes baths in Cheese Whiz."

"What?" The voice's face lit up, "How'd you know?" The voice did an anime fall.

"So, you actually DO take baths in Cheese Whiz?!"

"Yeah. Doesn't everyone?" The voice sweatdropped. Obviously, he hadn't of delt with someone this... forgetful.

"Ugh... you can go now."

"OK. 'Sides, I gosta get in a Cheese Whiz bath." Link leaves.

"Good ridence." The voice sighs.

**

* * *

I am SO sorry for all you Link fangirls. I wanted to make someone idiotic, and I wanted to get it out of the way! And someone (I'm not giving names) requested to do Link! So I was caught between a rock and a hard place! Please forgive me! Anyway, review!**


	7. Roy

**Hello all you people reading this story! I would like to say that I have nothing to say. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Newton's Three Laws of Motion belong to Issac Newton himself. Sorry, I had to get that out of the way.**

* * *

Roy was swinging his sword near a random tree in a random part of the random woods when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta no where!

"Huh?" Startled by the door, Roy fell on his back-side. "Woah, what the heck was that?" Roy looked up in the tree. On one of the branches, the random door was just sitting there. "Hmm... I guess I better go in it." Roy climbed the tree and entered the door. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "Guess I better sit on it." Roy walked over to the chair and sat in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head."

"You're not hearing voices, Roy."

"Great. Now they're telling me that there are no voices in my head."

"Uh... Roy of... where are you from?"

"You should know! You're the one in my head!"

"Um... yeah... Roy... He has voices in his head."

"Well, duh! You're a voice in my head!"

"Ugh... Roy?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have voices in your head."

"Of course I do."

"No, you don't."

'Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"How many?"

"Well, there's you, Billy, Bob, Joe, Jim, Tom, Matt, Shawn, Fred, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Jon."

"'Ed, Edd and Eddy' is a T.V. show, genius."

"Yeah, I know. I named you them 'cause there voices are the exact same."

"...Moving on. Roy... He's 28 and didn't have a girlfriend yet."

"Oh, would you just STOP rubbing it in!!"

"Wh-what?"

"I told you, I AM 28 and I DID NOT have a girlfriend yet!!"

"But, I didn't even know!"

"How could you not know?! You've been living in my head for the last 28 years!"

"Er... right..."

"You better believe it! I don't like telling voices in my head that everyday for 28 years!"

"You told the voices in your head you've been telling them that for the past 28 years?!"

"YES!! And why must you talk in third person?!"

"I'm not talking in third person because there aren't any voices in your head!!!"

"THEN WHO THE HECK IS TALKING NOW?!?!?!"

"JUST FORGET THE FREAKIN' THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pant... huff..."

"Wait, how can the voice in my head get tired from yelling?"

"Just shut up. Roy... The voices in his head control his every move."

"Well, you should know. You're all controling me!"

"So --"

"YES!! You all control my thoughts and actions!!!"

"Well... We command you to leave this room!"

"About time!!" Roy gets up out of the chair and heads toward the exit. When he leaves, the voice heard: "OW! Ow! OUCH! Owie! PAIN! Ow..."

"Guess Roy forgot that the door was on a tree."

**

* * *

7 is done! Great! Thanks for da support, everyone! YAYNESS!**


	8. Popo

**OK, I have two requests: Peach and Ice Climbers. I wanted to do them in a random order, so Popo will be first, then Peach, a few others than Nana. Okie-dokie, let's go!**

* * *

Popo was throwing a random snowball at random people in a random snow village when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"Iiee!" Popo shouted as he fell in a snow bank. When he got up, little snow people came out of the snow bank.

"You ruined our bank! Now we'll have to move to another!" One of the snow people shouted, and he and the rest of them pulled thousands of snow dollars to the nearest bank: right next to the other.

Turning his attention tot the door, Popo said, "I should investigate!" Popo walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "A chair that's not made out of ice?! Yippie!" Popo yelled as he ran, er, sprinted over to the chair. He jumped up, _high_, and landed in the chair. Surprisenly, it didn't break. "WOW! It's so warm!"

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Huh? More snow people?"

"Popo of Infinite Glacier..."

"What? What do ya want? What? WHAT?!"

"Popo... He believes in snow people."

"What? No, they're real!"

"Then how come I never seen one?"

"'Cause you weren't in the Infinite Glacier before!"

"Are you accussing me of somewhere that I went to?!"

"Ye -- Huh? I never understood that."

"Good."

"What?"

"I said good."

"I meant why."

"'Cause it's good."

"Good that I didn't understand?"

"Yes."

"...I don't understand."

"You don't understand anything."

"Righ -- Wait, what?"

"Never mind."

"Oh. OK."

"Popo... He stole that hammer."

"Huh? No, this is especially crafted for me."

"...Is what you want people to think."

"No, it's not."

"Yep, it is."

"Nope, It's not."

"Yep, it is."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep"

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Nope"

"Yep."

"So you DID steal it!"

"Huh? H-hey! You tricked me!"

"Of course! This is MY story after all!"

"Huh? Story?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No, don't tell me!"

"Have it your way."

"What? Hey! You tricked me! Again!"

"Yeah, I do that alot."

"Grr..."

"Popo... He has a 1,000,000,000,000 dollar bill in his parka pocket."

"WHAT?!"

"And he's defensless!"

"WHAT?! WAI --" Popo couldn't finsih because cops all jumped on him and dragged him away."

"YAY! That's another person miserable!"

**

* * *

Eight down, more to go. Thank ye all for the support. This is really fun! Woot!**


	9. Peach

**Hello all! I want to thank ye for the reviews. I also want to... uh, now what was it? Oh, yeah, I want to disclaim! Wait, that's not it. Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Peach was reading a random book in a random room in a random part of the castle when all of a sudden a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"Yikes!" Peach got startled by the door and fell off the side of the random bed she was lying on. "Ugh..." Peach got up and examined the door. "Hmm... I might want to go in there." Peach opened the door and looked inside. In the door was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "Yuck! Talk about tacky..." Peach looked around the room. "But, then again, there's no where else to sit..." Peach walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"Wha --? Bowser, if that's you --"

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Uh... yes?"

"Peach... Her crown is made out of plastic."

"What? This crown is not made of plastic!"

"Then what's it made out of?

"It's made out of... it's made out of... uh..."

"AH HA! I knew it was made of plastic!"

"What?! It is most certainly NOT made out of plastic!"

"Then why'd you not answer?"

"...Because... I, uh... don't know what it's made of!"

"Real convincing, princess."

"Well, it should be."

"OK, we done here?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, then. Peach... She is not really a princess."

"What are you saying?! Don't you see the crown on my head?!"

"What, that cheap, plastic crown? Yeah, I see it."

"Wha -- This crown is NOT made of plastic!! And it's not cheap, either!"

"Well, if you're not a princess, what are you then?"

"Hey! I just told you, I AM a princess!"

"What? YOU said that? I thought it was thoughs peasky snow people... They snuck out of Popo's pocket before the cops dragged him off."

"Snow people?"

"Long story short: Both me and Popo believe in them."

"...Right."

"Yep."

"Hey, can we keep this going? My soap opera comes on in 10 minuites."

"OK. Peach... She secretly wants to marry Bowser."

"WHAT?!?!?! Why on Earth would I want to marry Bowser?!"

"What's that? You say you REALLY want to marry Bowser?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Bowser suddenly fell outta no where... again. "Finally! My life long dream came true!!"

"What?! Your life --" Peach couldn't finsih saying what she was saying because Bowser grabbed her by the waist and jumped up into the oblivion.

"Wow... That was cool how Bowser appeared and dissapeared before my very eyes!! I wanna try that! I wanna try that!"

"Uh, sir?" A random guy in the background said, "I think it's time for your medication."

"WHAT?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The voice then got dragged off by that random guy who was in the background.

**

* * *

Yippee! Sorry for not updating. I had to think some things through. Yeah. Yep. Yes. R&R!**


	10. Captain Falcon

**Yay! Let's go. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Captain Falcon was watching a random TV football game on a random big screen TV in a random store when all of a sudden a random door appeared right in front of him!

"EEEK!" Falcon screamed like a little girl. Not surprisingly, every person that was inside the building (and a few that was outside) was looking at him. "Uh... I was just trying to add drama, you know like in TV - I'll just go in." Falcon went in the door. Inside, there was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Falcon, without saying a word, went over and sat in the chair.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"EEEK!" Falcon, yet again, screamed like a little girl. Everyone in the building that the door was in looke at him. "Uh... I was just - Oh, forget it."

"Captain Falcon of Mute City..."

"Yeah? What?"

"Captain Falcon... He's wearing ladies underwear."

"What?! I'm not wearing ladies underwear!"

"Hmm? You are?"

"What?! NO!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"OOOOOH! COOKIE!!" Falcon ran up to the voice's room and stole the cookie from his hands and devoured it in less then O.4 seconds. "Wait, how'd you time that?" Falcon asked.

"How'd I time what?"

"...Never mind."

"OK. By the way." the voice said calmly.

"What?"

"_**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"EEEK!" Falcon got thrown out the window and landed back in the chair.

"Captain Falcon... He doesn't pay his insurence."

"What?! How'd you know?!"

"Because you just told me, genius."

Falcon had to let his brain process this information for a moment. When sense hit him in the noggin, he yelled "GOD, I'M DUMB!!"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"GOD, I'M DUMB!!"

"You just said that."

Falcon took another moment to let his brain process this information. Then, "GOD, I'M DUMB!!"

"Ugh... You just said that."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Captain Falcon... He's --"

"The coolest guy in the world!!"

"What? No, he stole his F-Zero machine."

"Huh? I'm to busy looking at myself in this window piece." Falcon looked at a random piece of window on the floor, and his reflection was in it.

"...I said, you stole your F-Zero machine." Nothing happened. "I said, 'Falcon stole his F-Zero machine!'"

"Oh, is this our cue?" A voice called out from the ceiling.

"Yes." The voice said.

"Oh, OK." Then, thousands of cops fell onto the floor and surrounded Falcon. "U R UNDER AREST 4 STEELING A F-0 MACHIINE!!" One cop said in terrible spelling.

"Huh?" Falcon looked up from the window piece. "Woah! When'd all these guys get here?!"

"Get 'im, boyz!" Another cop yelled eating a doughnut.

"Wait!" Falcon couldn't be heared from the dust cloud fight.

"HEY!" The voice called out, "NO FIGHTIN' IN MY STUDIO!!" The voice pushed a button on his monitor-thingie and a trap door appeared underneath Falcon and the cops.

"EEEK!" Falcon & the cops screamed in unison before falling into the hole.

"I bet you're all wondering where all the cops are comin' from, right?" Camera nods 'yes'. "Well, we made a deal. They get to torment the Smashers, and I get to eat their doughnuts. They never actually like doughnuts. They just eat 'em for the kids." The voice ate a doughnut in one sitting. "Yum! It's doughnut-tastic!"

**

* * *

Well, that's where all the cops are coming from. Are we clear? Good.**


	11. Ness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ness was reading the random minds of random people for random fun when all of a sudden a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"Yikes!" Ness fell down on his gluteus maximus. "Owie..." Ness winced in pain, then turned his attention to the door. "Uh... I guess I can go in." Ness got up off of his gluteus maximus and opened the door. Inside, a chair was engulfed in a spotlight. "Well, it would be nice to sit somwhere that's not pavement." Ness walked over to the chair and sat in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..."

"..." Ness said not a word.

"Ness of... of... dang it, I really got to know where some people come from."

"Eagleland."

"Are you telling me how to run my job?!"

"No, but your parents do."

"H-how -- Uh, what did you just say?!"

"I said 'No, but your parents do'."

"I, uh, I have absolutly have no idea of what you are saying."

"Like that time you failed that Science test and didn't tell your folks?"

"Wh-what?! That's insane!"

"And so are you."

"Grrrrrrrrrr...!" If anybody could see the voice's face, it look like :(

"So, I suspect you're going to tell them?"

"Where are you getting all of this classified information?!"

"I'll tell you at the end of the chapter."

"What?! I'm the only one who knows this is a stinkin' fanfic!"

"Well, I'm going to go tell the others when we are done."

"If they all knew, then I'd go poor, and have to live a life of poverty on the streets!"

"Stop faking."

"...**DANG IT!!!**"

"So, exactly how many times did you skip off school?"

"Stop it..."

"Oh, no, I'm just getting started."

"Look, I'll give you $100 bill in cash if you leave."

"Make it $200."

"$150."

"Deal."

"OK." The voice tosses a $150 bill in cash down to Ness.

Ness starts to leave but then says, "By the way."

"Yes?"

"Try not using counterfeit." Ness holds up the $150 bill. The voice drew faces on the '$150 bill' and had '$150. This is NOT fake'.

"Uh... oops."

"Hand over the real deal."

"Tell you what: we play a game of rock paper scizzors. If I win, you go empty handed and don't tell anyone that this is a story. If you win, you get a $200 bill in cash and tell anyone you know about this story. Deal?"

"...Deal." Ness walked up to the voice's room.

"Alright. Rock..."

"Paper..."

"Scizzors!" The voice threw down paper. Ness threw down scizzors. "...Best two outta three."

"Sigh... OK. Rock..."

"Paper..."

"Scizzors!" The voice threw down rock. Ness threw down scizzors. "H-how did you --"

"Rock..."

"Uh, paper..."

"Scizzors!" The voice threw down scizzors. Ness threw down paper. "Yay!"

"Gah! How'd you --"

"Elementary, my dear Ness." The voice took out a Sherlock Holmes style hat and pipe from nowhere. "You read my mind. I thought paper and rock, but I played rock and scizzors. In that order. Now, go away." The voice blew in the pipe, and bubbles started coming out.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Ness growled. He walked back down to the door and slammed it shut really hard. Everything in the studio that was hanging by something (i.e. lights, microphones, the voice's kid brother) all came falling down.

"Yes, people, I hang my kid brother on the ceiling by his pants. It, how you say, relieves me of boring everyday life's stress. Well, looks like I'm going to have to clean all this up." A short pause. "Hey, you! Hire a maid!"

**

* * *

Hmm... I think this chapter... was done good! What do YOU think? Was it good? Should I be congratulated? Or should I be punished? You decide! Wait, that sounds familier... (That was a similar saying from Shadow the Hedgehog: "Hero or Villain? You decide!")**


	12. Mario

**Yipee! I SHOULD be congratulated! I feel great! And you should be, too! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh, wait! I forgot to mention to all of yous that are out there! If you hadn't of already of known, there's this Super Smash Bros. Melee game on the computer called 'Super Smash Flash'! It has... well, you find out for yourself. Type in Super Smash Flash on Google, and it's the first link there. The game can be played at Newgrounds. By the way, I don't own SSB: Melee, Super Smash Flash, Google, or Newgrounds.**

**

* * *

Now, on with da show! Er, chapter.**

Mario was taking asleep on a random couch in a random couch store on a random Sunday afternoon when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"Mamma mia!' Mario shouted as he fell off of the couch. He got up and examined the door. "Hmm... Must-a be some-a sort of-a magic spell-a." Mario opened the door and looked inside. He saw a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "Well, I need somewhere else to sit down." Mario walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." a voice boomed.

"Huh?"

"Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Yes-a?"

"Mario... He breaks more pipes than fixes them."

"What? I do-a not break-a pipes, I-a fix them!"

"That's not what this paper says."

"What-a paper? Let me-a see them-a!"

"You're right. What paper?" The voice threw the paper up in the air and caught them in his mouth. He then swallowed the papers... whole.

"What did-a you do-a?!"

"What does it look like? I ate them!"

"...You're-a sick."

"No, no, I'm perfectly healthy."

"No, I mean-a you're disgusting."

"You gonna whine about it?"

"No, I'm-a gonna complain-a."

"Sure, whatever. Mario... He has a stuffed toy Bowser."

"What?! I only have-a stuffed toy Mario and Peach-a!"

"And no Luigi?! What did you do to it?!"

"I-a never had one-a!"

"Oh, what suspence!"

"What? Suspence?"

"Yes. Suspence."

"Ugh... mamma mia."

"So, what do you do with the toy Peach? Do you take it to bed with you?"

"W-what?! What-a are you-a saying?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh... OK..."

"Mario... He slaps Bowser like a little girl."

"HEY!! I-a only did-a that-a fourteen times-a!"

"Says Mario."

"What?"

"That's not what Bowser says."

"Well-a, what did-a Bowser say-a?"

"He says he randomly yells out 'I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH PEACH!' and then you appear ouuta nowhere, slap him, and leave. He said that's been goin' on for... what was it? 5 years, I think..."

"What-a?! He-a knows it's-a been going-a on for 6-a years!" Mario then storms off for Bowser's castle.

"Hmm... Maybe I should of said somethin' different...NAH!"

**

* * *

This chapter is cool. As cool as ice. In fact, it's way past cool (that last one's from SATAM (I don't own that)). Well, review!**


	13. Mewtwo

**Alright, one of these insults are going to be from someone's review (I don't like giving names out), so I hope you enjoy them. Though, I will change it around a bit, to make it fit in with what I wrote in previous chapters. No, no, I didn't change what they'll say, I just changed the text a bit. Well, I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros., Know Your Stars, a Chao from Sonic the Hedgehog, Guinness World Records, or Cheese Whiz.**

* * *

Mewtwo was on a random rooftop watching some random car drive around a random city, when all of a sudden... Metwo took three steps to the left.

...Then suddenly a random door appeared outta nowhere!

Mewtwo telepathically said:_ I knew that was going to happen._ Mewtwo entered the door. Inside, a chair was engulfed in a spotlight. _I know what's going to happen now... _Mewtwo walked... er, floated over to the chair and sat in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..."

"Mewtwo of Kanto..."

"Mewtwo... Puts a bag over his head whenever he hears the word "mattress."

For some odd reason, Mewtwo actually DOES put a canvas bag over his head

"Wait, I was only joking!"

Pikachu walks onto stage

"Did you say "mattress?" Pikachu said. Somehow, subtitles appeared undernieth him.

"Well I..."

"You REALLY shouldn't have said "mattress" to Mewtwo. Now I have to stand in this crate. (He does so and starts to sing) 'And did those feet, in ancient times, walk upon England's mountains green. Pichu joins in while Pikachu sings And was the holy lamb of God, on England's pleasant-"

(Mewtwo takes off bag)

"He should be alright, but DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Pikachu and Pichu leave.

"O...K..."

_Hmph..._

"Uh... Ahem... Mewtwo... He's actually an over grown chao."

Mewtwo paused for a bit._ ...What's a chao?_

"Uh, It's this little... uh, blue... thing... found in a different dimension."

_And you know this... how?_

"I have mystical powers that I can lead me to a different dimension."

_Strange... My best power is to give Link bathes in Cheese Whiz._

"Wait... What?"

_My best power is to give Link bathes in Cheese Whiz._

"Oh... Link never mentioned you when he was here a few weeks back..."

_I erase myself from his mind, so all he can remeber is Cheese Whiz bathes._

"Oh... I see. Mewtwo... He's in Guinness World Records for most endangered kitten.

_I'm not a kitten. I'm a Pokémon cat._

"Sure you are."

_Yes, I am._

"Right."

_Believe what you want._

"OK, I will."

_Fine._

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_...So... Nice weather, huh?_

"Feh. I've seen warmer."

_You mean felt._

"Yeah, that too."

_Well, I'd best be on my way._

"See you later."

Mewtwo wlked out the door. Then,

**THUD**

"...Guess the door was on the edge of the building."

**

* * *

**

**Well, write to you later!**


	14. Marth

**Chapter 14 of my story! This is the longest story I've written yet as far as chapters go, so I'm clearly excited!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh, and I might not update as much as I usually do. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

Marth was looking at a random sword in a random sword shop in a random town when suddenly a random door appeared outta nowhere! 

"Woah! Where'd that come from?!" Marth asked.

"Aliens dropped it off." Some random guy said as he walked by.

"**ALIENS?!**" Marth screamed, "**HOLD ME!!!!**" Marth jumped ten feet in the air and that random dude caught him.

"You're annoying." The random dude said, "I'm throwin' you in the door." He did as he said. The dude closed the door behind him.

Marth looked around the room. The only thing he spotted was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Marth walked over and sat down in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice boomed.

"**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Marth screamed yet again.

"Marth of... Gah! I've got to know more about where you peoples live!" The voice said.

"What do you want?!"

"Marth... Roy stole the last cookie."

"WHAT?! That baka."

"Baka?"

"Yeah. That's japanese for fool, retard, stupid, idiot, son of a bit-"

"I get the picture."

"Okie-dokie."

"So, you gonna get Roy for stealing the last cookie?"

"ROY TOOK DA LAST COOKIE?!?!?!"

"Yeah, I just told you that."

"Oh. I forgot."

"No, Link's the one with short-term memory loss."

"Was he here, too?"

"Everyone that was been and will be in an SSB game will be here."

"Wow. So, what number am I?"

"Uh... 14."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet."

"Shall we continue?"

"Continue we shall."

"Marth... He is a girl."

"I AM?!?!"

"Well, you where a tiarra."

"What, this? No, no no no no no no no no no no no no. No. This is a headband."

"Tiarra."

"Headband."

"Tiarra."

"Headband."

"Tiarra!"

"Headband!"

"TIARRA!"

"HEADBAND!"

"HEADBAND!"

"TIARRA, DAMN IT!"

"Ha, made you say tiarra! And damn it."

"Hey, no fair!

"All's fair in love and war."

"But I'm not in love!"

"But we are at war!" The voice put on an army helmet, "CHARGE!" The voice pushed a button on his keyboard and a bunch of army men came out of the walls. By knocking them down. They all surrounded Marth, and attacked him.

"Hold up! They didn't attack yet." The voice said.

Oh, then they didn't attack yet. Why?

"I still have one more thing to say to Marth."

Ok. What is it?

"Here it is: Marth... Aliens ARE real!"

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Marth ran. For dear life. As army men followed him. With weapons ready. And the voice laughed.

**

* * *

Cut! Copy! Print! Beautiful! That's a rap! Take five, everyone. And by that, I mean me. See you next time! **


	15. Luigi

**HEY HEY, FOLKS! We're back in the game! Sorry for the long update; I needed some fresh and new ideas. OK, we're about to start off, so fasten your seatbelts, and let us go!!!**

* * *

Luigi was in a random book store reading a random story book on a random Tuesday afternoon when suddenly a random door appeared outta nowhere! 

"_**MAMMA-MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Luigi screamed, "_**The last page is-a missing from this-a book!!!!!!**_" Luigi looked up from the book and saw the door. "A door? When did THAT get here?" Luigi walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight, "Mamma-mia. Sure is-a spooky." Luigi quietly and cautiously entered the room. What bravery, what courage!

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice said.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Luigi screamed.

...Never mind.

"Luigi of the Mushroom Kingdom..." The voice said.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Luigi screamed.

"Luigi... He screams like a baby."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Luigi screamed.

"...I rest my case."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Be quiet!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"It's-a me, Mario!" The voice lied.

"Oh-a. Mario. I-a knew it was-a you." Luigi sighed.

"It's-a not-a me-a, Luigi." The voice said, "IT'S BOWSER!!!!!!!!" The voice's... voice changed into Bowser's voice.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Ha ha ha!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Ha... ha... ha..."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Okay... you can stop now."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"You can sto-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"...You can st-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"...You can-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"...You-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"..."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"...Luigi is an awsome guy." The voice's... voice changed back to normal.

"Alright-a!" Luigi cried.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The voice changed its voice back into Bowser's voice.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Luigi... He cross-dresses."

"WHAT?!" Luigi cried, "When did I do that?!"

"In 'Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'. You wore Peach's dress to fool Bowser. ...I mean, Bowletta."

"HEY! Bowser - well, Bowser's body-a - wore a bra! So you could-a say he's also a cross-dresser."

"I could. I would. I should. I won't." The voice said.

"WHAT?! How-a come?!"

"'Cause it was his body! Not his mind and spirit!"

"That's not fair!"

"Your game, not his."

"Aw, man!"

"Luigi... He's cheating on Daisy."

"WHAT-A!!? I would-a never do-a anything like-a that!"

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't!"

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would! ...GAH!" Suddenly, Daisy came into the studio.

"I heard that!" She yelled, "You're coming with me!" She grabbed Luigi by the ears.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Luigi yelled. He and Daisy left the studio.

"That was fun. Know Your Stars: SSB has been brought to you by sreaming: If there was no screaming, horror movies would be wasted! And cross-dressers: They make the world a funnier place.

**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Over 'n out! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but, like I said at the top of the screen, I wanted some fresh and new ideas. So, this story is off hiatus. Go me! 


	16. Pokémon Trainer

**YEAH! CHAPTAH SIXTEEN, MAN! AWESOME! Now, go and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros., Pokémon, Bratz, or cannons.**

* * *

The Pokémon Trainer was randomly practicing with his random three Pokémon in a random park when all of a sudden, a random door appears outta nowhere! 

"Ahh!" The Pokémon Trainer yelled in surprise, falling down on the ground. His three random Pokéemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, did the same. The Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon looked up at the door, "Where the heck did that come from?" He asked.

"Squirt squirtle." Squritle reminded.

"Oh yeah, outta nowhere." The Pokémon Trainer recalled, "Well, might as well go in."

"Ivysaur?" Asked Ivysaur.

"Ahh, training can wait for later." The Pokémon Trainer told him, and the four entered the door. A chair was engulfed in a spotlight in the door, "Huh. Only one chair." Suddenly, three more chairs fell out of the sky.

"Charizard." Charizard said.

"Yeah, that was convinient." The Pokémon Trainer said. The four sat in the four chairs. Charizard's chair broke, so another, bigger one fell down. Charizard's flaming tail burnt it, so a steel one came down. Charizard's tail made the steel chair melt, so a rock one had come down. Then, the chair transformed into a Graveler! The Graveler (angryly) made a hole in the wall and rolled out.

"You're payin' for that!" A voice called out.

"Wha? Who said that!?" The Pokémon Trainer gasped.

"Uh... Aw, Smurf. Ahem... Know your stars... Know your stars..."

"I said 'Who said that!?'!?"

"Pokémon Trainer of Kanto..."

"Don't make me repeat myself! Wait, I already did."

"Pokémon Trainer... He once stuffed his brother in a Pokéball..."

"No I never! it was my friend's friend's friend's uncle's nephew's cousin who did it to my friend's friend's friend's uncle's nephew's other cousin!"

"...And you know this... how...?"

"Let's just say it had something to do with an Onix and some mustard."

"Okay then... Pokémon Trainer... He's in love with Charizard..."

"Zard?" Charizard asked.

"What!?" No way!"

"Then who?"

"Uh... that's none of your business!"

"Yeah... So, who is it?"

"I'm not telling!"

"C'mon! Please? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

"Sheesh. Fiesty."

"Grr..."

"Squirtle!"

"Ivy ivysaur!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

"CRIPES!" The voice pushed a button on his control panel, and three mussles fell around and tied themselves on Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"And who said I was nice?"

"It was... it was... it... was... Well, ya got me there."

"I always do."

"What?"

"Nothing. Pokémon Trainer... He has a collection of Bratz toys."

"What!? There's no way-"

"I got your Yasmin doll."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fetch!" the voice stuffed the doll in a cannon and fired it out of the door. The Pokémon Trainer ran after it, crying all the way, while his Pokémon, still mussled, followed, "Okay, first Brawl newcomer: check!"

* * *

**_READ! READ! YOU MUST READ THE FOLLOWING!_**

Author's Time: YAY! This one is good! I think... So, how'd ya'll like it? I love this job... I mean, story. So, now... I'M TAKIN' REQUESTS! Anyone who wants me to do someone I haven't done, tell me in a review! I'll talley up the votes, and then I'll do 'em!


	17. Wario

**Hi! Bye!**

Wario was sitting in a random couch watching some random TV show while eating some random junk foods when suddenly a random door appeared outta nowhere! ...But, like Kirby did a few chapters back, Wario paid no attention to it.

That is, however, until some sort of alien flew through his _closed_ window, stole his food and ran to the door! Wario was about to eat another dohnut, when he realized his food had been stolen!

"HEY! GIMME BACK MY FOOD!" Wario cried, chasing after the alien. Wario ran into the door and saw his snacks in a chair engulfed in a spotlight, "MY PRECIOUS FOOD!!!" Wario squealed with delight. He jumped seventy feet in the air, made a hole in the ceiling, made another hole over the chair and landed on his rear end with a fart.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A random voice echoed through the room.

"Go away. I'm eating." Wario said sternly, continuing to eat his dohnuts.

"Wario of Diamond City." The voice said.

"I said go away!"

"Wario... He's a pig in a disguse..."

"What!?" Wario screeched, taking his mind off the dohnuts, "I ain't a pig! I don't roll around in mud! I roll around in money and dohnuts!"

"Really? Chocolate dohnuts?"

"YEAH! TRIPLE CHOCOLATE!" Wario started drooling at the mental sight of triple chocolate dohnuts.

"What about... quadruple chocolate?" The voice asked mishiviously. There was a puddle at least three feet long underneith Wario's chin, "Quintuple?" Now the puddle was at least seven feet long ,"You're cleaning that up."

"Aw..."

"Wario... Uh... um.. er... He's, uh... uhh... fat. Yeh, fat!"

"Hey! Did you call me fat!?" Wario yelled.

"No! I mean, yes!"

"Why, I oughta-"

"Six times teh chocolate!"

Wario started drooling on the spot again.

"Phew! Wario... He got bested by a purple jewel."

"Yeah!? So what about it!?"

"I just wanted you to relive your past."

"How ya gonna do that?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah, well good!"

"Oh oh ohohoh! I know I knowknow!"

The voice pressed a button on his control panel and a trapdoor opened up above Wario. Suddenly, two metalic claws came flying down and grabbed on to Wario's arms. They then started pulling him up.

"Hey hey hey!! What are you doing!?" Wario cried.

"Do not fret, Mr. Wario." The voice said, "After this you'll be famous alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll over the world!"

"I will!?" Wario asked gleefully.

"Yep! you'll also be the first man around the world in 80 seconds!"

"Wha-"

Before Wario could finish his question, the metalic claws stuffed him into a cannon. The voice pressed another button on his control panel, and the cannon sent Wario straight through the roof!

_**With Wario**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wario screamed as he circled the globe. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Not wanting to lose the signal, he quickly answered it.

"Wario's cell phone. Wario residents. Wario speaking." Wario said into the cellular phone.

_"You're payin' for that hole in the roof."_ The voice said on the other line.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Wario cried as he flew over New Mexico.

_

* * *

_

**Wow, this chapter came quick!**

**Here's why: I had started this chapter before I actually did the Pokémon Trainer, so those of you who are waiting for Ike will just have to wait 'till next time! Sorry!**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB is brought to you by triple chocolate dohnuts. They make fat people happy. And cell phones. The only way to talk to people when you're going 1,000,000 mph. across the globe.**


	18. Ike

**This one also came quickly! Enjoy!**

Ike was walking through some random meadows swinging his random sword in any random direction when suddenly a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"Woah!" Ike yelled as he nearly fell over on his rump. Gaining his balance, the blue haired swordsman looked at the door, "Strange..." He muttered, "This door does not look anything like the ones we have back home." Ike opened the door, and, to his surprise, lead to somewhere that was not on his map! In the mysterious room, he noticed a chair engulfed in a spotlight.

Ike walked over to the chair with his sword ready, in case it was a trap. He VERY carefully sat himself down on the chair, and looked around the room.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice echoed through the creepy room.

"I knew it! It IS a trap!" Ike yelled triumphantly.

"Ike of... Where are you from?" The voice asked.

"Go look it up on Wikipedia. It's there." Ike responded.

"Well, okay..." the voice went to his computer and looked up Wikipedia. After about two minutes and eleven seconds of searching, the voice called out to Ike, "Couldn't find it."

"Oh, well, I could be mistakened."

"Anyways... Ike of wherever the heck you're from..."

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?"

"Ike... He was the village fool."

"What!? I certainly was not! I was the general of the Crimean Liberation Army!

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you were, Ike. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you were."

"It's the truth!"

"Aw, c'mon! Not everyone can be a general!"

"But I'm not an everyone! I'm a someone!"

"Save it for judge, man."

"Why are you bringing a judge in here?"  
"I'm not. I just wanted to say that."

"Ugh..."

"Ike... He uses a stick called 'Nagnell'."

"It wasn't stick! It was sword! And it wasn't 'Nagnell', it was 'Ragnell'!"

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously!"

"Not believing it."

"It's the truth!"

"Lies. All lies."

"Gahh!"

"So..."

"So... what?"

"You wanna continue?"

"When's it over?"

"Next one's the last one."

"Thank goodness." Ike muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Okay then! Ike... He's about to get floored by a pig."

"A pig?" Ike asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"A pig will appear-"

Suddenly, a faint yelling could be heard. The voice and Ike looked up at the ceiling when all of a sudden, Wario came crashing through the ceiling! He landed right on top of Ike, who fell through the floor. And then he magically got teleported outside the door with all memories of the voice erased.

_**With the Voice and Wario**_

"Woah... What a ride..." Wario said dizzily.

"You're payin' for that hole, too." The voice said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Wario cried as he entered the fetal position.

**

* * *

**

**Am I good, or am I good!?**

**I got another one done! I just came up with this stuff right from the top of my head! I never played **_**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**_**, so if I got something wrong, don't hate me. Oh, and I really did take two minutes and eleven seconds to look for Ike's hometown, and I seriously couldn't find it. If someone knows it, there's no point in telling me.**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB has been brought to you by pigs. If there were no pigs, who would roll around in the mud? And by armys. Without armys, there would be no war. Wait, that's a good thing...**


	19. Nana

**Hey, everyone! School's been up for over a week now, so it'll take longer for me to update now. Well, I'm gonna do my best! Now...**

_**START READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Nana was climbing a random rock on a random mountain in the middle of random nowhere when all of a sudden, a random door appeares outta nowhere! 

"Woah!" Nana nearly fell off the HUGE rock (which was actually, like, 5 feet), but she hung on with her pickaxe. She regained her balance, and looked at the random door, "Where the heck did that door come from?" Nana asked herself, "Maybe it leads somewhere..." Nana jumped off the rock (again, 5 feet) and entered the door. "Hmm... it's warmer in here..." Nana discovered. Inside was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. "A chair!" Nana walked over to the chair and sat in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice echoed through the room.

"What!" Nana screeched, frantically looking around the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Nana of Icicle Mountain..." The voice said.

"Wh-What do you want!?" Nana cried.

"Nana... she loves Ness."

"What!? No I do not!"

"Then how come there were pictures of him in your dorm in the Smash Mansion?"

"I have pictures of everyone!"

"So you're in love with everyone!"

"What!?! Of course not!"

"Nana's cheating on everyone in the Smash Mansion!"

"No! Shut up!"

"Nana and everyone, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." The voice trailed off.

"I said SHUT UP!!" Nana's voice echoed through the room, making the voice stop.

"Umm... okay..."

"Okay what!?"

"N-Nothing. Nana... she's a master criminal."

"Huh!?"

"I said 'she's a master criminal'." The voice repeated.

"I most certainly am not!" Nana bellowed, "I never stole anything in my life!"

"You stole Young Link's Kokiri Sword!"

"Wha-" The voice held up the Kokiri Sword, "Wh-Where'd you get that!?"

"I found it under your bed."

"NO! NO ONE GOES IN MY ROOM!!"

"You just admitted that it WAS in your room!"

"Huh?"

"You're bed is in your room, and I went in your room to get the sword... and then... uh... then I... uh... um... er... guh..."

"'Guh...'?" Nana repeated.

"Yeah, I make weird noises some times."

"I see."

"Moving on. Nana... she's lying about her age."

"Really, now? How old am I?"

"73."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

"I got your birth certificate right here."

"You have my birth certificate, you have Young Link's sword... What DON'T you have?"

"Raisins."

"...Oh."

"Anyway... It says here you were born on Spetember 25th, 1934."

"Lies! All lies!"

"Yeah, and I'm the King of England."

"There's not King in England!"

"Oh... yeah..."

"I'm leaving!" Nana got up and stormed out the door. "_**IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!!**_"

"It's always 25 degrees in here." The voice tells you.

**

* * *

**

**I'm writing another story, not to mention school just started, so it'll take me a while to update with this story. Plus, I'll have to think up some new ideas, so that's gonna add on to the updating time. Sorry, folks! I gotsta do what I gotsta do!**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB has been brought to you by Master Criminals; without them, Police Men would have no job. And by birth certificates; you can use them to make people (mainly women) tell the truth about their age.**


	20. Master Hand

**Chapter 20 of Know Your Stars! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (too many to list), so thank u, thank u, thank u!**

**This chapter will be... a little different.**

* * *

Master Hand was in his random office sitting in his random chair reading his random papers when suddenly, a random door appeared outta nowhere! 

"Hmm?" Master looked up from his papers, looked the door, and went back to his papers. About twenty seconds later, he reailsed that that door wasn't there before, so he floated towards the door and opened it. Inside was a (giant) chair engulfed in a (giant) spotlight. "I like sitting in new chairs... Even though it sounds impossible." Master did the impossible and sat in the (giant) chair.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice echoed in the room.

"Who's there?" Master asked in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Master Hand of Final Destination..." The voice began.

"Yes?" Master asked.

"Master Hand... His papers are pictures of naked ladies."

"That's not true!" Master shouted, "They're very important documentations on the new Smash Bros. game! It has to be over 100 per cent!"

"No, they're not! They're photos of top-less girls!"

"Documentations!"

"Naked girls!"

"Documentations!"

"Naked girls!"

"Documentations!"

"Let's stop fighting."

"I agree."

"Master Hand... He never takes showers."

"Then how come I'm always shimering white?"

"It's 'cause you use shiny stuff to make you shine!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

"You really stink! No wonder the Smashers beat you up in the last two games!"

"I was the main boss! They had to beat me up!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

"It's the truth!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"I got no pants."

"Uh... Liar, liar, glove on fire!"

"Hey! This glove is designer!"

"So is your diaper!"

"My... what?"

"Master Hand... he is still just a baby."

"I can talk, I read documentations, I'm able to beat up twenty-six people; I'm not a baby!"

"Yes y- twenty-six?"

"Two Ice climbers."

"Oh... right. Anyway, you are a baby! Well, a child at least."

"What makes you think this?"

"Super Smash Bros. for the N64 came out in 1999; that's you're debut. It's 2007 now, so that means you're eight years old."

"Aw, man."

"You're allowed to go now."

"'Bout time."

Master got up and floated out of the room.

"That's one of the main people... 'scuse me, _hands_ down." The voice sighed in relief.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty done! And in under five minutes, too! Well, probably under six, but who's counting!? (Nervously looks to the left and right)**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB is brought to us by documentations; lousy working people need these. And by shiny stuff; they make the world a shinyer place.**


	21. Fox McCloud

**Oooh... Yeah... I made a mistake in Chapter One (Thanks, Annony!). Just ignore that.**

**So, anyway, Chapter twenty-one! GO!!!**

* * *

Fox was playing his random DS which was randomly colored pink in his random ship called 'The Great Fox' when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere! 

Noticing the door, Fox got distracted by his game, which was (surprise, surprise) 'Star Fox Command'. Ignoring the door, he looked back at the game. Realising that he just got shot and blown up, he looked angryly at the door, "You costed me my last life! I nearly beat the game, too! Oh, you're gonna pay..." Fox opened the door and peered inside. He noticed a chair engulfed in a spotlight.Fox walked over in the chair and started, once again, to play his (pink) DS.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A mysterious voice echoed in the room.

"Aww... I died again..." Fox complained.

"Fox McCloud of the Lylat System..."

"Again!!"

"Fox... he's cheating on Krystal..."

"Shut up, I keep dying!!!"

"Uh... didn't you hear me?"

"GARRR!!!!!"

"Uh... hello?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aw, hell with it."

"I said- Hey, you there?"

Fox was left all alone in the room.

"That's odd. coulda sworn someone said I was cheating on Krystal. Oh, well."

Fox continued to play his game. After about an hour and a half, the voice came back.

"You beat the game?" He asked Fox. But, Fox had fallen asleep, "Wow, I was in the shower a long time..."

"Huh? Whazzat?" Fox woke up from his sleepyness and looked around.

"Mornin', sleepy head." The voice said.

"Oh, it was a dream... Wait, I'm in this room. You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"I left the room for you to play the game."

"Then I beat the game, then I fell asleep... So, there's no such thing as flying cows?"

"Wh- No." The voice answered..

"Oh. Okay." Fox said, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Fox McCloud... He has trouble taking a crap."

"WHAT!?! I am NOT constipated!!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure you are."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Nope. Don't believe ya."

"Believe me!"

"Nu-uh."

"Grahh!!!"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the ship."

"N- Huh?"

"Fox McCloud... He's homeless, so he sleeps in his ship."

"I do sleep in the Great Fox!"

"Not that ship, yer Arwing!"

"Why'd I sleep in there!?"

"Falco bought the Great Fox from you, and he said, 'I now dub thee 'The Great Falco'!' That's what he said."

"Ooh, why I oughta..." Fox stormed out of the room.

"I love using my powers to abuse people!" The voice sighed gleefully, taking out Fox's (pink) DS and playing it.

**

* * *

**

**That's chapter numbah twenty-one!! I'm happy, I'm happy! Let's do the happy song!**

**The Voice: Let's not!**

**Aww...**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB has been brought to you by DS's; Every single kid on the face of this universe needs one of these! And by constipation; They make a world a funnier (and less browner) place!**


	22. Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong was sitting in a random chair in his random tree house chewing on a random banana when suddenly, a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"OOOOH!!" DK shouted, startled, and winded up falling on the floor face first with the banana flying through the air and out the window.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DK screamed in horror as he raced up to the window. Everything was in slow motion for him as he watched the banana fall to the ground. When the banana did hit the ground, DK started crying to himself. Looking up at the door, DK suddenly had a feeling for revenge. Picking up his coconut blaster from the wall, he marched into the door. Inside, DK noticed a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to sit in something other than a hammock, DK waltzed over to the chair and laid his rump in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A mysterious and eerie voice echoed through the empty room.

"Ooh?" DK grunted, looking around the room.

"Donkey Kong of Kongo Bongo..." The voice continued.

"Ooh...?"

"Donkey Kong... would you like a translator?"

"OOOOH!! OOH OOH OOH!"

"I take that as a yes.."

The voice threw down a translator down to Donkey Kong. DK swallowed it whole.

"Yay!" DK cried.

"Donkey Kong... He once ate da Crystal Coconut."

"Yeah... It tasted crystals, mon!"

"Annnnnnnnd... he has a Jamakin accent." The voice muttered under his breath.

"What was that, mon?"

"Nothin', man."

"Sweet."

"So... how'd you get da Crystal Coconu out of your gut?"

"We waited for it to come out my trap-door, mon."

"Ew."

"It totally was, dude."

"I hear ya."

"Mm-hmm."

"I had an experience with that once! I ate my cell phone! Boy, it cost me a fourtune when they got it out after the surgery!"

"What, the surgery?"

"No! I had to pay for the minutes on that thing! I was talkin' to some one when I swallowed it! I was also chattin' with people when it was inside me! I had ta punch my stomach to turn 'er on 'n off!"

"Woah..."

"Yeah... Donkey Kong... He stole his tie."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo way, mon. I bought it at the discount section. It was 99 percent off!"

"And that's why Princess Peach would call it 'tacky'. Just like she called my chair!"

The voice immidiently started crying.

"Easy, mon! Want me to rough 'er up fo'ya?"

"No- (sniff) -thanks, DK. (sniff) -I'll be alright."

"Okay, mon."

"Seriously, 99 percent off!?"

"Yah! It was originally one doller, but I bought it for one cent!"

"Well..." The voice chuckled a bit, "you know what they say."

DK paused for a bit, "No, what?"

"...Oh. I was hopin' you'd know."

"Oh. Well, I don't."

"Okied-dokie then. Donkey Kong... It was Mario that stole your Banana collection!"

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!! No one dares touch Donkey Kong's Banana collection! I have all 53 types of bananas in dere, mon! I gotta go! Here, take your translator-thing back." DK (somehow) spit up the translator he ate and threw it back at the voice, "Thanks mon!" DK ran out of the room, leaving the voice to sit there all alone with the soggy translator.

"...Ew." The voice chucked the translator in the garbage, where his kid brother was currently sleeping.

**

* * *

**

**Yep! All done! ...I don't have much to say, so I'll just run away now. (runs away)**

**The Voice: Riiiiiiiiiiight... (Ahem), Know Your Stars: SSB has been brought to you by cellular phones. Hey, you need to comunicate on da road, right? And by ties. Monkeys and gorillas need to wear **_**something**_**, right? ...Right?**


	23. Lucas

**Last chapter got good reviews, eh? Yeah, so, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas was playing random video games in his random house in a random town (I don't know the name of his hometown, and I'm too lazy to look it up) when all of a sudden, a random door appeared out of nowhere! 

Lucas looked up from his video games, looked at it for about a minute, then

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lucas screamed, falling off his bed, which made his video game fly through they air, out the window, in the garbage can, which was conviniently picked up by the garbage man. Lucas looked up and looked about ready to cry. Before he realised it, he was walking to the random door. He opened it and walked in. Inside the door was a chair engulfed in a spotlight, "Another chair..." Lucas sniffled. Lucas sat in it and nearly sobbed.

Suddenly, he heard some music, coming from a (very) hard to notice window attatched to the roof. The music had lyrics.

_Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?_

_You better learn my name, 'cause it's_

_Ashley!_

_She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanist potions_

_You might be the ingredient I seek_

_Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor_

_You better be afraid of the great_

_Ashley!_

_She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair_

_Who has time for girly things like that?_

_Eye of newt_

_I cast a hex on you_

_Grandma's wig_

_This'll make you big_

_Kitten s-_

The last part died out, and a voice sighed.

"Can't wait 'till the game comes out."

The voice noticed Lucas.

"Oh. Is it time already?"

The voice looked at his watch.

"Five to eight. Right on time."

"Why the HECK were you listening to a WarioWare song?" Lucas asked, "And why was it sung an' played differently? And why was it cut off? And what are you talking about? And what-"

"Geez, you ask a lot'a questions. I was listening to it because it's going to be in the new Smash Bros. game as one of the themes of the WarioWare stage. It was sung an' played differently because it was sung an' played by different people. It was cut off because it was only a sample of the entire song. The answer to your last question, however, is confidential."

"Aww..." Lucas whined.

"Anyway... Lucas of where-ever-the-heck-your-from..."

"I'm not from there, I'm from-"

"Lucas... He was Mary in the 'Birth of Jesus' Christmas concert."

"What!? I nev-"

"Lucas... He plans on killing, and eventually replacing, Ness."

"That's not tr-"

"Lucas... He uses lights instead of using PSI magic."

"What the hec-"

"Lucas... He's always being interrupted by a mysterious voice."

"Now THAT'S the tru-"

"Lucas... He's always getting embarresed by his big brother."

"Oh, com-"

"Lucas... He named his cat after an infamous orange, extremly fat cat."

"Garfield? I never nam-"

"Lucas... There is a demonic spirit following him."

"Now that's just sa-"

"Lucas... He is... he is... gonna stop being insulted."

"Wha-"

"I mean, I'm gonna stop insulting him."

"How about you sto-"

"I mean, I've been doin' this for twenty three chapters, almost. I mean, I've just GOTTA draw the line somewhere."

"A wonderful idea, I secon-"

"Maybe i could get a job at McDonald's, or I could start a video game company. Perferably the former."

"Mmmm... I love McDon-"

"Yeah, y'know what, I'm gonna go work at McDonald's!"

"That's good to hea-"

"And I'm going to continue interrupting you."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Lucas shouted and ran out of the room.

"...Okay, I just decided to continue this job of insulting the Smashers. It's way more fun than saying, 'Hi! May I take your order?'. Well, they don't say that at McDonald's, but, you know what I mean." The voice clicked a button on his keyboard.

_Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?_

_You'd better learn my name, 'cause it's_

_Ashely!_

**

* * *

**

**That song is called 'WarioWare: Ashley's Theme'. I have no ownership over that song; it belongs to Nintendo, WarioWare, and Ashley.**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB is brought to you by being interrupted; without people being interrupted, this chapter wouldn't have been twice as funny! And by the eye of newt; the most infamous ingredient in a witch-in-training's magic potion.**


	24. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Sonic is in Brawl, yeah! Sonic is in Brawl, yeah! I am very happ-y! I am very happ-y!**

* * *

Sonic was running through random fields on a random mission to find some random emeralds when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere! 

But, since Sonic was running at impossible speeds, he crashed right into that door of randomness!

_Thud_

"Oww..." Sonic whined as he rubbed his jet black nose. He looked at the door. Curious as the little hedgehog he is, Sonic opened the door. Inside, a chair was engulfed in a spotlight, "I _am_ getting tired of running everywhere..." Sonic sat down in the chair.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A mysterious voice echoed through the room.

"Huh?" Sonic said, "Who's there?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius..." The voice began.

"Whaddya want?"

"Sonic... He cheats on Amy Rose..."

"What!? You're crazy! I'm not even going out with Amy!"

"Yeah, right! I saw this picture of her in your room!"

"What!? That's insane! I have pictures of everyone in my room!"

"Ohh... Really, now?"

"W- Huh? What're you talking about now?"

"Well, then, you must be cheating on everyone with everyone!"

"Now you're just talkin' crazy!"

"Yeah, and you're covered in blue fur."

"That's the truth, genius."

"...Oh, darn."

"You're about as bright as Knuckles."

"..."

"Well, are you gonna say something?"

"Sonic... He bribed Master to let him in the game."

"What!? No way! Master Hand came to _me_ and _asked_ me if I wanted to be in the game!"

"And then when you said no, he bribed you."

"No! I said yes, and then we went to the Smash Mansion, darn it!"

"Oh, come on now! No one's gonna believe that! Listen, my spikey haired friend, you gotta 'wow' 'em!"

"'Wow 'em'? What do you mean?"

"Do something dramatic. Something drastic. Something... something... something else..."

"Oooooooookay..."

"So, whatcha plan to do?"

"You just told me what to do!"

"No, I told you the plan. You gotta come up with the schematics."

"That's Tails' job! I always get 'im to do them!"

"Okay, then. Time for one final insult."

"Wait... you were _insulting_ me!?"

"_NOW_ who's as bright as Knuckles?"

"...Drat."

"Sonic... He has a mission to complete."

"Huh? That one doesn't even- Gotta go!"

And with that, Sonic wasn't there anymore.

"Wow. I now know there is something else in thsi universe that's faster than me eating french fries. An' that's sayin' something!"

**

* * *

**

**I decided to do another chapter because of Sonic's appearance. I was one of the many people who wished for him to appear, so I just had to do this chapter!**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB is brought to you by cheating; cheating on tests is a way of life! And by bribing; a great way to get free stuff from random people.**


	25. Meta Knight

**Whassup!? Okay, read the chapter. That's all I've got to say.**

* * *

Meta Knight was flying his random ship with a random name like the Battleship Halberd whilst flying over some random mountains when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere! 

Meta Knight looked at the door. Something strange was drawing him toward it. He let go of the steering wheel and opened the door. Inside the door, Meta Knight noted a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Meta Knight waked over to the chair and sat down.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice echoed in the room.

Meta Knight just looked around the room.

"Meta Knight of Dream Land..." The voice said.

Meta Knight said not a thing.

"Meta Knight... He has a collection of Barbie dolls."

Meta Knight remained silent, but his fists tightened.

"Meta Knight... He's a Kirby in armour."

Meta Knight's fists tightened more.

"Meta Knight... He has lice. Wait he doesn't have ha- ...Meta Knight... He's bald."

Meta Knight took out a sign that read 'That's the truth, genius'.

"Meta Knight... He doesn't like to talk. That's why he's so quiet."

"Oh, be quiet!" Meta Knight snapped.

"Eh?"

"You were insulting me! I don't like being insulted! Well, technically, nobody does, but that's not the point! How _dare_ you insult me! I demand a lawyer!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. A man in a blue suit and spikey hair walked in, holding a briefcase.

"Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!" The man said, "Master lawyer, at your service!"

"Actually, I was just making a point." Meta Knight stated blandly.

"Oh." Phoenix said. He walked over to Meta Knight and handed him a piece of paper, "My card, for later." He ran out of the room.

"Okay..." The voice said, "That was weird..."

"Yeah..." Meta Knight agreed.

"Hey, did you know that if switch the 't' and the 'a' in 'Meta', you get 'Meat Knight'?"

"...Yes."

"Oh. ... ...Hey, did you ever realise that your sword is shaped like a flame?"

"...Yes."

"Oh. ... ...Hey, did you know that your cape can transform into a pair of wings?"

"...Y- Actually, no."

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool..."

"Yeah... Hey, did you ever realise that your an idiot?"

"N- ...Well, my brother calls me that, but he just ends up at the bottom of the ocean afterwards."

"Ah. I see."

"Meta Knight... He is bad at making jokes."

"Jokes? That's not true! What did the frog say when he looked at a book? 'Read it'. Get it? 'Ribbit', 'read it'."

"Not funny, Meat Knight."

"That's META Knight, to you!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight..."

"Here's something else: Wanna here a joke? I fart and you choke. Wanna here another? I fart and you smother!"

"Hardy har har."

"Uh... er... um... I've got nothing."

'Hey, Meat Knight?"

"_META_ Knight! And, what?"

"You came into the door from the Battleship Halberd, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Who's flying it?"

Meat Knight raised a finger, as if about to make a point. His yellow eyes widend, and he ran out of the room.

"Oh boy." The voice sighed.

**

* * *

**

**Heh. **_**Meat**_** Knight. Heh. Heh heh.**

**The Voice: Know Your Stars: SSB is brought to you by lawyers; no lawyers equals more lost cases, plus no addicting Phoenix Write games. And by swords; Swordsman wouldn't only not exsist, but they wouldn't be good at fighting with fish poles.**


	26. Petey Piranha

**Okay, so, I'm sad. Why? Oh, I'll tell you why... ... ... ... ...**_** BRAWL IS DELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYED!**_** Okay, I got that out of my systems.**

**Can you believe it!? I was really lookin' forward to it for Chirstmas, too. Now I'll hafta wait 'till later. Well, just read.**

* * *

Petey was randomly walking around Bianco Hills holding two random cages, each holding a random princess, when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere! Petey, who was happily walking to the giant windmill, fell down on his tuchus. The princesses, who were Peach and Zelda, started yelling.

"Petey! Get back up!"

"The bars are driving into our backs!"

Petey got up on his toe-less feet and walked towards the door. He looked at the door for a while, then smashed Zelda's cage into it.

"Ow!" Zelda cried.

Ignoring Zelda's cry in pain, Petey struck Peach's cage against the door.

"Eek!" Peach screeched.

"ROOOOOOOOAR!" Petey smashed his own head against it. The impact on the door was so great, that the door broke! Petey fell to the ground face first.

...But another door landed on Petey's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Petey screamed in pain. He jumped back up, making the door fly behind him and hit a tree. The door fell down to the earth, and Petey opened it. Inside he saw a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Petey walked over to the chair and put down the princess' cages.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice echoed in the room.

"Heey..." Peach said, "I remember this..."

"Princess Peach!" The voice said, "Long time no see!"

"Oh, no, not you again!"

"Yep, me again!"

"You're that voice that made fun of me!"

"The one and only."

"Ohhh..." Peach was growing angry, "If I get out of here, you'll regret it!"

"I'm sure I would. Now, where was I? ...Oh, yeah. Petey Piranha of Bianco Hills..."

"Arrroo?" Petey asked.

"Ugh. I'm gonna have to give you a translator." A translator was thrown down to Petey. Petey swallowed it whole.

"Hey, I speak English!" Petey cheered.

"Petey... He loves Peach and Zelda."

"Huuh?" Both Princesses asked.

"Don't fall for it!" Peach said, "He's jsut making that up!"

"SILENCE!" The voice pressed a button on his keyboard, and Peach suddenly got duct tape over her mouth.

"Mmmmm! Mmmm mmm!" Peach's muffled voice said.

"Anyway... Yeah, Petey just _loves_ the Princesses. He asked the Ancient Minister personally if he could kidnap you two."

"Hey! That's not true!" Petey objected, "I just wanted to help! I was just doing it for the food!"

"No, you weren't. I have undeniable proof that you asked the Ancient Minister." The voice held up a small DVD. He placed it in the DVD player and pressed play. ALl around the room, small, holographic monitors appeared.

"_Arooo?_" The Petey in the movie said (Tranlsation: _Can _I_ kidnap the princesses?_). The A.M. (Ancient Minister) nodded. The monitors dissapered.

"And that's your proof." The voice said, taking the DVD and cracking it in half.

"Lies! All lies!" Petey protested. Zelda had absolutly no idea what was going on.

"Petey... He's _very_ fat."

"I take that personally!"

"Then how come, in _Super Mario Sunshine_, the windmill roof cracked with you on it?"

"Mario was on it, too, and I screamed, and _then_ it cracked!"

"Now _that's_ a lie."

"C'mon! Be fair!"

"Mmm! Mmmmmm!"

"Not now, Peach!" Peatey and the voice yelled. Peach only nodded.

"If I could just say something..." Zelda started.

"Not now, Zelda!" Petey and the voice yelled. Zelda only nodded.

"Petey, I just got a question." The voice asked.

"What?"

"How can those little leaf arms make you fly?"

Petey opened his mouth to say something, but nothing got out. He just spit out the translator and, with the two cages, dashed out of the room.

"... ...He never answered my question..."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, for those of you who don't know, Petey Piranha will be appearing as a boss when Brawl comes out. Just wanted to get that through to you.**

**The voice: Know your stars: SSB is brought to you by duct tape; grey tape that sticks to anything. And by DVDs; small, compact discs used to watch videos.**


	27. Young Link

**Sorry for **_**another**_** hiatus, but... well, yeah, just sorry.**

**Enjoy the chapter in which I cannot remember the number!**

**Guy off the set: 27!**

**Okay, thanks!**

Young Link was drinking a random bottle of Lon Lon Milk on a random log in the random Lost Woods (he wasn't lost or anything XD) when all of a sudden, a random door appeared outta nowhere!

Young Link, startled, spat out his milk, all over a wandering squirre. The squirrel looked at his body, sqreamed like a girl, and exploded in a firey... explosion. Young Link sat up straight, brushed the access and fictionle dirt off his clothes, started screeching at the top of his lungs and running around in circles. Eventually he banged into the random door that appeared outta nowhere.

"Oww..." Young Link pryed his face off the door using a random crowbar that appeared outta nowhere. After getting his body, arms, and dong off the door, he started curiously at the door. He tilted his head, then used his weapons to break the door open. ...He would've done it, if he had used his (very little) brain to use his Kokori Sword other than his Wooden Shield!

_Konk_

_Konk_

_Konk_

_SMASH!_

Strangly, illogically, and almost impossibly, he broke the door! Young Link cheered in victory, then proceded into the door. Inside, there was a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Youngl link skipped meerily over to it and placed his rump in it.

"Know your stars... Know your stars..." A voice echoed in the room.

Young Link looked around the room, obviously scared.

"Young Link of Kokori Forest..." The voice began.

Young Link continued to look.

"Young Link... He uses a plastic sword."

Young Link shook his head furiously, pulled out his sword, and slashed the chair into itsy bitsy tiny bits.

"HEY!" The voice shouted, "THAT WAS MY ONLY CHAIR!! Oh well." The voice pressed a button on his keyboard, and another chair fell down from the roof right on top of Young Link. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Why are you not owwing?" The voice asked.

Young Link tilted his head.

"Why are you not in pain?"

Young Link nodded his head continously.

"So it _is_ a plastic sword..." The voice said slyly.

Young Link slapped his forehead. He took out his sword again and chopped up the other chair in isty bisty tiny pieces.

"STOP THAT!" THe voice yelled.

"Make me!" Young Link yelled evily. He then laughed evily, like, 'Bwa ha ha' or somethin' like that...

"Hey! You talked!" The voice said gleefully.

"Oh yeah... I did..." Young Link thought for a moment, then blew up.

_**Outside the mysterious room...**_

"WAHHH!" Young Link yelled as he awoke from his sleepy slumber. He looked around to take in his surroundings. He was still in the Lost Woods. He sighed in relief and stood up.

Suddenly, a random door appeared outta nowhere!

"WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Young Link hollered and ran out of the area. He ran right into another door. He ran away from that one. He ran into _another_ door, and another, and another, and you get the picture.

He ran and ran and ran until he fell over a cliff and exploded.

_**In another part of the Lost Woods...**_

Young Link woke up. And he saw, surprise, surprise...

A squirrle covered in milk.

He looked at the squirrle awkawardly. The milk-covered creature looked up at him. It screamed and ran away, right into a tree.

"Okay... things are getting a little _too_ random, now." Young Link sighed.

_"Wanna go back to the insults?"_ The voice's voice boomed outta nowhere.

"Nah... I'm goin' to lie down."

_"Lemme do that for you..."_

A chainsaw that was not turned on landed on Young Link's head, making him fall over, unconcious.

_**---**_

_**Sorry if it wasn't what you expected.**_

_**The voice: Know Your Stars: SSB is brought to you by explosions. They are fun to pull and funny to watch! And by squirrles. Little critters that run up your pants and bite off a guy's ----.**_


	28. Andross

**Sorry for the long update! Yes, the only reason I haven't updated in, like, three weeks is because I rented Metroid Prime 3, then Mario & Sonic, **_**then**_** Super Mario Galaxy. Very addictive, by the way. Now read on!**

**Oh, and I'm stopping the randomness.**

* * *

Andross floated through the spaces of the Lylat System, just recently being beaten, once again, by Star Fox and his team. Andross sighed in defeat (once again). Then, out of the corner of his eye, noticed an out-of-place door.

"What kind of _imbecile _leaves doors floating around the solar system?" Andross asked nobody in particular. He floated over to the door and opened it, though it may be hard to picture since he had no hands. When he looked in the door, it wasn't what he expected. There was an entire room behind it. It was basically impossible, since there was nothing behind the door if you looked behind it.

Andross thought he was just hallucinating; that can happen right after you are beaten to a pulp for the umpteenth time. Cautiously, Andross stepped, or rather floated, into the blank and mysterious room. Inside this mysterious and blank room, Andross noticed a chair engulfed in a spotlight. But, because he had no rump to sit down, he just ignored it.

"Know your stars… Know your stars…" A mysterious voice echoed throughout the mysterious room. Andross sighed, once again.

"Now I'm hearing voices." He whined.

"No. There really is someone talking to you." The voice told him.

"Now they're trying to convince me that there's someone talking to me."

The voice sighed. This reminded him of Roy and his head voices. _That _was annoying. So, let's continue.

"Andross… I mock him of his armlessness." The voice said.

"Aww… now you're just being mean!" Andross started to cry, "Curse my armlessness!"

OOC, anyone?

"Er… Calm… down?" The voice asked, not too sure if he should be saying that.

"Sniff…O-OK…" Andross calmed down.

"Need a tissue?"

"And an arm. No. Make that _two_ arms."

"Ugh." The voice sighed again and pressed a button on his keyboard. Andross suddenly grew two, white arms. They were long. Longer than a train. Well, mostly because his whole body was over a ten metres long, I guess.

"YAY!" Andross squealed in delight.

_Major_ OOC, anyone? Anyone at all?

"Andross… He passed fourth grade two hours ago…"

"Not nice!" Andross yelled, cracking his new knuckles, "Ouch!"

"Haha." The voice laughed.

"Meanie!"

…OK, OK, he's super-duper OOC. Whaddaya want me to do about it?!

"Andross… How old are you?"

"Uh… I… can't remember."

"Uh-huh. And just when did you pass the fourth grade?"

"…It _wasn't_ two hours ago…" He said softly, "… An hour and a half…"

"Mmm-hmm." The voice said, as if expecting this, "And why do you go around the Lylat System, trying to take it over, and always being beat up by anthroponomical foxes, falcos, old rabbits and frogs?"

"Uh…"

"Just what I thought."

"What?"

"…You have rabies."

"SHUT UP!" Andross yelled, shooting polygonal things everywhere in the room. The voice ducked under his desk.

"WHAT'RE YOU GETTING' SO MAD FOR?!!" The voice yelled over Andross' anger, "ALL I SAID WAS THAT YOU HAD RABIES!!!"

"IT"S TRUE!!!" Andross' voice boomed through the room, the polygonal panels making cracks in the walls and floors, all the while punching random things with his new arms and hands. The voice quickly pressed another button on his keyboard. Suddenly, a pair of shades appeared over Andross' eyes.

"There." The voice said triumphantly. He looked over to Andross, who was smiling with delight.

"Oooh… Look at the pretty pony!!" He said.

Aww… He looks so cute and harmless when he's looking at a picture that has a pitiful attempt of pony on it…

NOT!

"Uh… Andross?" The voice asked hesitantly.

"Yessssssssssss?" He asked, not actually paying attention.

"_**GET OUTTA MY STUDIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" The voice punched a button on his keyboard. A long tube fell down from the ceiling. Andross, still not paying attention, got swept away by the tube, turning out to be a very long and large vacuum cleaner.

The voice heard Andross yell from space, "I'LL GET MY REVEEEEEEeeennnnge…" His voice was drowned out by the distance he was traveling.

"Sheesh. Who knew I'd be doin' Assist Trophies, too, eh?

**

* * *

Thank you, thank you, for you all tuning in to my long awaited chapter whatever! I never played an actual Star Fox game, so if I made a mistake in anything, please notify me in a review (and bring cookies!)**

**The voice: Know Your Stars: SSB has been brought to you by space; endless blackness just waiting to swallow you whole. And by pretty ponies; nothing says, 'I love you!' like a crude drawing of one of those mythological creatures with the horns and the hooves.**


	29. Solid Snake

**HEY! Sorry for the **_**super**_** long update, pepole. You lose track of time when you play Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Super Mario Galaxy, and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (most of you probably wouldn't of had heard of that last one). Now without further ado...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Just had to get that outta the way. Oh, right...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**That's all! No, wait a minute...**

**THE 'randoms' ARE COMING BACK!**

**I just couldn't make last chapter funny without the randoms. Alright, start reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros., Metal Gear Solid, Snake, or any of the people that get killed in this chapter.**

**Be warned! There will be randomness! Excluding the first part, of course.**

* * *

Solid Snake was shooting random people in a random enemy base on a random enemy island when all of a sudden, a random door appeared! And it fell on one of Snake's enemies. The dude let out a ear-shattering and girly (in a manly kind of way) screech and died on the spot. The door's top literaly bent down, facing the dude. 

"_Sorry,_" was heard from the door. It jumped up off the dude, even though the guy was dead. The door flew up and then fell down. ...Right on top of another dude. Same routine, ear-piercing and girly in a manly way scream, instant death, and the door jumping off this guy on to another. This kept on for some time, until every single enemy that was surrounding Snake was gone. Speaking of Snake, he just watched the whole thing. Never made a move, didn't even blink. And by the time the door stopped jumping on top of and crushing people, his left eyebrow couldn't stop twitching.

Finally, _every single person_ (except for Snake, of course) was _dead_. Yep. That's right. _Dead_. And it's amazing that these things can go into _italics_ whenever I want them too. See? _Italics_. **Bold**. Underlined. Now things are getting crazy.

Eentually, the door finally noticed Snake. "_Oh. My apologies, sir._" The door telepathically said, "_And just who might you be?_"

"S-Snake..." He managed to put out. The door did a little gasp (or whatever doors do for a 'gasp') and immidiently stood straight up. Snake just stared at the door. Suddenly, the door opened up, and whatever was behind the door wasn't in the door. Snake did a double take, and decided to go in. But first, he looked around for more enemies. Happy that there wasn't none around, he went in.

Inside the 'magic' door, there was nothing but a chair engulfed in a spotlight. Snake just happened to realize that his feet were very sore because of his constant walking (and killing), so he decided to take a breather and sit down.

"Know your stars..." A mysterious and eerie voice said in a sing-song voice, "Know your stars..." Strangly, it was the _exact_ same voice as the door (and there we go with the _italics_ again. I just love doin' that).

Snake raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously around the room.

"Solid Snake of Wearevateheckyerfrum..."

"I'm not from there." Snake said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, you are now until the end of your checkup." The voice shot back.

"I had my checkup this morning." Snake said calmly.

"...Drat."

"So whaddaya want from me?" Snake folded his arms.

"It's not what I want. It's what I'm paid to do."

"Hmm?"

"Ya."

"Repeat what you said."

"Ya."

"Before that."

"Drat."

"After that."

"It's not what I want."

"Next sentence."

"It's what I'm paid to do."

"Now put it all together."

"...DratIt'snotwhatIwantIt'swhatI'mpaidtodoYa."

"With spaces and periods and the like."

"...Drat. It's not what I want. It's what I'm paid to do. Ya."

"What're you getting paid to do?"

"Insult every Super Smash Brothers characters, assist trophy, and boss/atagonist."

"And you say you keep secrets well."

"...I never said that..."

"Oh yeah you di- Never mind."

"Okay, time to get started!"

"I strongly agree with you. You're a fat, invisible pig."

"Holy crap, you're good."

"What can I say? I've lived longer than you."

"I'll show you longer!!"

The voice pressed a button on his keyboard and the door magically closed. Suddenly, a trap door appeared 3 inches away from Snake, and a bear on a unicycle popped up!

"...How will this show me longer?"

"I dunno. I just always wanted to say that. Plus, I just always wanted to push that button."

"Why couldn't you push it before?"

"'Cause my boss doesn't pay me enough!"

"And whose your boss?"

"Stop it! Stop it with the questions!!!" The voice literally cried. No, really. Tears started flooding the studio.

"Stop crying before I drown." Snake said.

"Okay." The voice instantly stopped crying, and the would-be flood of tears got drained out by a drain, "Just let me insult you one time."

"Why?"

"The fanficians out there pay to see a good crack. Cut me some slack."

"That rhymed."

"Why thank you. Now, Solid Snake... He's acutally Stewie Griffin in disgues."

"BLAST!"

Snake's stomach literally opened up and out popped the foot-ball-head baby.

"You may have won this round, you retchet voice! But I'll be back again next chapter!" Stewie then ran out of the door when the real Solid Snake came in.

"I don't remember this room being here." Snake said as he sat down. The voice sighed.

"I don't get paid enough for this..."

The voice pressed another button on his keyboard, and that same bear on a unicycle (who was still riding around the studio) jumped up and landed on Snake.

**

* * *

Wow, it's been, what, about a month and a half? Sorry, but y'know how busy my life is...**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you people expected. I was just getting a lot of request for Snake, so I decided to do him.**

**See you all next time!**

**Ryxlet**


End file.
